Confessions Of A Lying Two-Face
by MissLlamaParty
Summary: In under 30 minutes, Lila Rossi managed to enrage an entire fandom, even though we know nothing about her. Who was she before she was Volpina? What happened that she felt the need to lie to everyone she meets? Step back in time a meet a younger Lila, a girl who just wanted to get lost in her imaginary world. WINNER OF #TPCNWRITNGCONTEST HOSTED BY @PURRFECT CHAT NOIR
1. Extended Blurb

❝You know my name.

You know my face.

But you don't know my story."

In under 30 minutes, Lila Rossi managed to enrage an entire fandom, even though we know nothing about her. Who was she before she was Volpina? What happened that she felt the need to lie to everyone she meets? Step back in time a meet a younger Lila, a girl who just wanted to get lost in her imaginary world.

This was written before Miraculous season two was released, so if you're reading this in the future and everything is wrong please don't be harsh on me. I'm not psychic!

So, with that in mind, please enjoy getting into the mind of one of the most hated characters in Miraculous Ladybug.

WINNER OF #TPCNWRITNGCONTEST HOSTED BY PURRFECT_CHAT_NOIR

(This blurb is relevant to first chapter only. Following one-shots are about the Lila we know in the show at her current age. Warning: Chapters are disconnected and each is its own story.)


	2. Growing Up

_"The Miraculouses' power were never meant for evil. If one were to use them for selfish purposes, the result would be tragic and disastrous..."_

Wherever she went, she heard whispers.

"There she is!"

"It's that ugly liar!"

"There goes _Volpina_."

She squeezed her eyes shut, and willed herself to become invisible. The whispers continued, the mocking voices never ceased to stab her on multiple fronts.

"Everything was a lie? What an attention seeker."

"Good thing Ladybug caught her out. Imagine what other crap she would've fed us?"

Ladybug. The name made her quiver in anger. _That bitch took everything away from me. First Adrien, now my very social status._

Clutching her necklace to her chest, she slipped into a dark, seemingly unused room. The Italian brunette tucked herself in a ball and tried to control the tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

Unbeknownst to her, a black butterfly danced around her head, looking for something it could make its home. Fifteen-year-old Lila Rossi was to become Paris's next threat, a villain fuelled by her negative emotions and driven by her pain.

The butterfly poised itself atop of her necklace, and its evil energy began to spread through her body. As its power took hold, Lila felt her mind going numb. She was slipping away...

* * *

 _I hate this._ Lila rubbed her wet eyes and bit back a sob. Her leg was still throbbing, but at least it was over. She wobbled as she stood up, and her wounded leg threatened to snap. Standing, Lila made her way over to her bag as quickly as she could. Grabbing a new pair of stockings and a fresh jacket, she slipped into the toilets and swapped out her dirty and bloody clothes for fresh ones.

 _I hate this._ She had to hide the scars. She couldn't let anyone see the bruises. She had to be strong.

Lila tried her best not to limp as she went up the stairs to the library. She re-borrowed a dozen books, sank into an old beanbag, and started to heal herself. When she was lost in a book, it was as if all the mistakes and all of the consequences of those mistakes would just fall away. The daring deeds of wizards and knights fought away the throbbing pain in her leg, and the strong hearts of warrior princesses relit a spark in her heart. Stories captivated her imagination and for those fleeting hours Lila sank into a world where no one could hurt her.

She gently flipped the last page and was greeted by a swirling script that read; _FINE_. Not wasting a second, she thanked the story for being such a great companion, and reached for another. On the cover of the next book was a fading image of a fox looking over its shoulder, the long tail framed most of the bottom of the cover. The artwork was mesmerising, but it was obvious the leather backing had seen better days. The title of particular adventure was _Giardino Della Volpe_. (Fox Garden) As Lila began fall into the pages, she discovered it was nothing about a garden, but represented a darker side of humanity she rarely discovered in her books. Any other ten year old wouldn't have been able to comprehend the complexity of the story, but Lila soaked it all up like a sponge. She took all of it in, from the conspiracy to the deceit and everything in-between. Some big words confused her, but she had a talent for figuring out definitions by using the context and surrounding words.

When the bell chimed to signal the end of lunch, Lila didn't move. When the librarian told her she could get to class, she told the lady that she can put the books she wasn't reading back on the shelves and that she'll get moving in a minute.

The librarian did as Lila requested, but the little girl found that she couldn't move. In those seconds she had pulled herself out of the fictional world, Lila had been reminded by her body it wasn't doing so well. She reluctantly closed her book, and wobbling, stood up. She squeezed the book for strength and left her place of peace.

As she pulled open the door, Lila stumbled and fell. She tried not to cry as she picked herself up. She her book had slid across the dusty floor, open at a random page. Lila stared at it for a second, her tears blurring the words. The world felt like a vortex, all the colours blurred and blended together...

* * *

"Happy birthday, Lee-Lee!"

"Thanks, mamma." Lila groggily rubbed her eyes. Her mum wrapped her arms around the frizzy-haired child. "How is my big girl?"

"She's only eight," Her dad stood in the corner of her room with his arms behind his back. He offered a small smirk in his daughter's direction.

"I think that classifies as being big, don't you think, Lila?" Lila felt a warm hand on her head, and she automatically ducked under the sheets before her mamma ruined her hair even more.

"Stop! My haiiirrr!" Lila whined. "You might tear some out!"

"Would be the end of the world if I accidentally pulled out a few loose strands?"

"Sampson loses his strength if his hair is cut, and Rapunzel's power is her hair. So yeah, it might be the end of my world."

Her parents laughed. "Oh, Lila."

Lila suddenly threw back the sheets and ran at her dad. "What's that behind your back?" She snatched a box he was concealing, and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Thanks."

She unwrapped the package as carefully and quickly as she could. She caught a flash of grey fabric. _Clothes_? She tried to not look disappointed. _Maybe it's a trick. Mamma does like tricking me from time to time._ She pulled out her gift and her face fell.

Yep. Clothes. Lila looked up with a smirk on her face. "Have you hidden my present?" She half-sang. Her parents looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Lila nearly choked. _They're serious. My birthday present... Is a shirt and pants._ She gave her best smile. "They're so cute! I love it!" She lied. She never had anything against clothes, but she had been begging her family to let her expand her library.

"You do?" Her mum smiled broadly. "I knew you would. You're getting to that age where you're probably not so interested in fairy tales anymore and like more mature stuff like this."

Lila tried her best not let her façade fall. She was a great actor, but this made her feel sick. _Mamma thinks I'm getting too old for fairy tales... Am I actually?_ She stood up and asked to be excused. "I want to try them on right away!" Lila gave a false smile.

"Oh, sweetie!" Her mother looked so proud. "Of course!"

Lila ran into the bathroom, locked the door, and threw the clothes against the wall. _I hate this!_ "Not even my own parents understand me anymore." She whispered. Lila wanted to... fly out the window and... live in a tower and wait until someone came to find her. She began visualising herself on a grand journey across the town, where she gave her new clothes to... _a homeless person. They would like these more than I._ Then she'll turn a corner and come face to face with... _A man who just stole from the bank._ Lila imagined herself jumping on the man's back and bringing him to his knees. She was just about to get the money he took when-

"Lila, dear! Are you nearly ready?"

Lila scowled. _Right. I have to get dressed into this stupid thing._ She held up the clothes under the light and the shadows of the folds suddenly looked like tattoos on the man's arms...

"Lila?"

"Give me a moment!" Lila moved the shirt out of the light. She clenched the fabric in a tight fist, and tried to stop tears falling.

 _Why am I crying?_ She gulped back a sob. _Stop, Lila, calm down. You can do this..._

* * *

The grass was so bright. _So pretty. I wonder if anyone's written a story about grass..._ Lila squatted low to inspect it. Sitting away from her sat an open book. The words were small and simple, and pictures mostly explained the story, but to the six-year-old, it was a godly object that consisted of all knowledge known to man.

She delicately lifted the petals of each flower within a meter radius of her, careful not disturb any fairy folk that may be residing among them. Her orange dress was becoming increasingly greener as she shuffled on her knees across the grass.

"Found anything?"

A gentle hand touched Lila's shoulder. Looking up, she was greeted by the slight smile of her father.

"Not yet, papa."

"You haven't given up yet though, have you?"

Lila wiped her dirty hands on her dress. "No, papa. I'm sure I'll find them soon."

Her father laughed. "So am I. But I think it's about time to bring you home for today. If we wait any longer your mother may have a fit."

Lila nodded, and reached for her book. "Actually, papa, now that I think of it, I reckon I saw a little sparkly thing right over there." She pointed to the horizon as her father shifted her to his hip.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it looked like a fairy wing. Maybe a dragon wing. A pink one."

"Really."

"Yeah, it wasn't there for long, but I know it was definitely there." Lila pinched her forefinger and thumb together with a small gap of space between them. "It was this big; really tiny, you know? If it was a dragon, then it must be a baby one..."

The small child rambled on her story, slowly exaggerating it more and more. "A pink fairy is a good thing, they're really nice but super shy so I might need to leave out some food for her..."

Lila repeated her story for her mother while the woman fretted over her ruined dress. When her mamma scolded Lila for crawling in the grass, the girl changed her tale to include clothes-eating goblins that were invisible unless you threw dirt in their eyes.

As per normal, her father responded by laughing, and her mother offered a small smile of sympathy. Later, when Lila was wrapped up into her bedsheets, her eyelids heavy and her brain fuzzy, she felt strangely peaceful. It felt like a thousand arms warmly embracing her, or that some strange force was draining all the bad memories from body; past, present and future. There was nothing left for Lila to be angry about, nothing that cause upset her, she was pure... But then all the memories came crashing back.

* * *

"Bye bye little butterfly."

A small white butterfly flitted into the air, happy to free of its painful task. Volpina was gone, and Lila was back. The painful experiences she had to re-live had been all for nothing.

 _At least it's over._ Lila looked around, trying to piece together anything that had happened. Her eyes landed on two figures celebrating yet another victory. "Ladybug." She hissed through clenched teeth.

The spotted bluenette looked over and her face fell. "Lila, are you okay?"

Those three words hit her like a brick. It had been years since anyone had asked her that. Her automatic response spilled out of her mouth before she could stop it, the "Yes," and the "Why wouldn't I be?" and of course, the "What about you?"

Ladybug found her response puzzling, but before she could think about it, Lila had grabbed her necklace and tried to leave. "Sorry Volpina caused you trouble." She murmured over her shoulder as she walked away.

 _And hence here ends yet another painful chapter in the chronical of life..._


	3. Just Your Classic Origin Story

A villain is someone who hasn't had their story told."  
The classic origin story is one where an ordinary human does something or something happens to them that makes them extraordinary. Iron Man; created a super flying suit that could give him the ability to help people. Sailor Moon; met a magical talking cat who gave her superpowers. Superman; was born with super - human abilities and chose to dedicate him self to justice.  
They say that some are born with greatness, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them.  
But that's not true. There are also some who dream of greatness, but for one reason or another, their dream never comes true. I'm sure you know where I'm going with this. Lila was just like any other girl who liked reading and constantly had her head in the clouds. Her false reality was better in so many ways than what really happened to her. This was her best aspect, and also her greatest flaw.  
Unlike the rest of us dreamers, Lila got a chance to be the person she wanted to. Unfortunately, it didn't quite work out the way she had hoped. So, now and forever, she will be known as Volpina.


	4. Now I'm The Bad Guy

_"A villain and a victim are two different types of people. Do not confuse the two."_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I finished reading Reached. Spoiler alert. Both guys found someone. It makes me wonder if I'll find someone. Adrien doesn't seem interested in me. It's obvious he has a crush on that spotted superhero. Stupid boy. In love with a mask. I say mask because read any comic book and more often than not the superhero is a different person when they take the costume off._

"Lila!"

The sudden and abrupt noise made Lila drop her pen. She cursed and pushed away from her desk. She peered under the table and tried to grab the pencil just out of reach.

"Lila?" The voice repeats.

"Coming mamma!"

Lila stretched her arm as much as she can and trapped the black HB between her palm and the floor. Clutching it tightly, Lila headed for the kitchen. She's greeted by warm aromas of freshly baked bread and herbs.

"How's your homework going, sweetheart?"

"Good." Lila launched into a story about her day. She selected the best parts to tell the truth about and changed the bad parts.

 _"Coming to you live from the Louvre, we have found Paris's guardians on their dusk patrol. Cat Noir and Ladybug have agreed to have an interview with Kids_ + _News. You're watching Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Cat Noir, Ladybug; What are your opinion of the recent return of Volpina...?"_

Lila felt her cheeks heat up. She turned away from the screen and focused on her plate. She tried to block out the sound of Nadja listing all the horrible things that Volpina apparently did to Paris a day ago.

 _"Volpina's alter ego, Lila Rossi, was unreachable for comment."_

 _Volpina's alter ego?!_ Lila wanted to jump right through the screen and rip Nadja's microphone from her hands.

 _"We are all left wondering whether this is the last time we'll see Volpina or will Paris witness a returning threat?"_

Lila repetitively stabbed her pasta with her fork, struggling to eat any of it. _Villain, akuma, threat. There's a nice new list of words to add to all the other things people have called me._ She thought bitterly.

She choked down a few mouthfuls of pasta, and politely asked to be excused. Her parents let her leave without a word.

Lila curled herself into a ball under her desk. She noticed the fox necklace she bought sitting on the floor a few metres away. She wanted to crush the thing, but at the same time she wanted to hold onto it.

Lila closed her eyes, and reached for the small piece of jewellery. It felt cool to touch, and sort of comforting. If she couldn't see it, then it didn't remind her of the mistakes she's made, and that now she was the bad guy she read about the comic books and watched in action movies.

What no one knew, was that every time Ladybug fought and purified Volpina, fuel was only added to the flame in Lila's fragile heart. Every passing day was a day closer to when she burned up completely.


	5. Impossibilities (Part 1)

_To those who don't believe in love, I say trust life a little."_

 _How did I get to here?_

The brunette run her hand through her hair. "This is crazy."

Nathanaël turned to her, the moonlight glinting in his blue eyes. "Lila, it'll be fine. Trust me."

Lila bit her lip, but tried to smile. "I do trust you."

The boy reached out and squeezed her hand. Lila was thankful for the contact, but she couldn't help thinking what they were doing was twenty kinds of crazy.

As Nathanaël pushed the door open, the first thing Lila noticed was lots of little white lights floating everywhere. The second thing she noticed was the tall dark figure standing in the middle of the room.

But the last thing she noticed was the black butterfly flying out the window and Nathanaël screaming.

* * *

 _One Month Before_

 _Days since incident: 7_

 _Today's going to be good. I can feel it._ Lila sat up and switched off the TV. There hadn't been a single mention of Ladybug all morning. She watched the morning report as preparation for her day. If Nadja or Alec mentioned Ladybug she could hear what they had to say and try not to burn up in anger.

On the way to school, she would open up Alya's Ladyblog on her phone and read any of the newest posts. It was strange, yes, but Lila had found that trying to avoid Volpina had only made things worse. So she decided the best way to deal with her and Ladybug was by exposure.

As her mamma pulled up out in front of the school, Lila quickly closed the Ladyblog and blew a kiss to her mother.

She shut the car door behind her. As she slid her phone into her bag, a blur of pink and blue suddenly attacked her.

"Lila, how was your weekend?" Marinette pulled Lila out of the hug and pulled her towards the school stairs. Alya nudged her shoulder and winked.

"Not a single fox attack all week, huh? Nice." The blogger waved her phone screen at Lila.

Lila blushed. "I guess I've had a good run. Thanks to you guys, of course."

Marinette smiled. "Don't be silly. This is all on you, Lila. Congrats. Everyone's already forgotten about Volpina it's been so long."

The three girls were greeted by the rest of their little band of pals. Nino high-fived Lila and gave Alya a swift hug. Adrien stood back, a shy grin on his face.

Lila glanced at Marinette, who was giving Adrien the same mysterious expression.

 _Something seems a little different between those two..._

"Oh yeah, Lila, I forgot." Alya hissed out of earshot of the boys. "Marinette finally confessed!"

"I didn't, Alya! D-don't be silly." Marinette glowed a deep crimson.

"Oh my gosh, you totally did." Lila elbowed her stammering friend. "What did he say?"

Marinette glanced over to Adrien, and when she caught his eye squeaked and turned back around. "H-h-he... Uh... Sort of..."

Alya grabbed the blunette's shoulders. "Girl, you can tell us! C'mon!"

"O-okay. Well... Actually, uh, he... Feels sort of the same way..."

"OH MY GOSH!" Alya nearly threw Marinette in the air and started dancing around her.

Lila smiled in pride, but couldn't help feeling a pinch in her chest. She was happy for her friend, of course, but everyone knew she had had a crush on Adrien as well.

 _But if he's with Mari, I'm happy. They deserve each other._

"We need to get to class." Lila gently pushed her friends forward. "You don't want to miss out seeing your boyfriend, do you?"

Marinette waved her hands, flustered. "Nonono, we're not dating!"

Alya stared sceptically. "Oh?"

Marinette began to stumble over her words, trying to find a way to explain how that could be true. It was hard, because as we all know, Marinette was in fact also Parisian superhero Ladybug. Adrien wasn't in love with Marinette, per se, but he did love Ladybug. That was enough for Mari.

"When are you two going to get married?" Alya adjusted her glasses and unlocked her phone. "I need to make sure I'm free."

"Alya! I-I just t-told you th-that-" Marinette begun to shrink. Lila leaped in front of her friend and Alya's phone pushed out of her face. "Come on, Al, calm down. We don't need to talk about this. What I want to know is when you're getting married to Nino."

Alya made a sour face and blushed a little. "C'mon, why is that important? I, uh..."

Lila stood back and laughed. "Come on, you two. We should really get going. If we wait any longer Mme Bustier will have our heads. Besides, both of you have sweet boys who await your presence!"

"LILA!" Marinette and Alya hissed in unison.

The Italian brunette simply waved and walked on ahead. She didn't have anyone to look forward to seeing, but the façade she had been holding was starting to crumble. Lila was happy for her friend, honestly, but that didn't change the fact that Adrien was also the boy she had admired from Italy for so long, it still hurt her a little.

Her seat wasn't anything special. She sat all the way up the back beside a boy with long red hair whose fringe covered most of his face. She could barely even remember his name; they talked so little. Alya told her that he had once become the Evillustrator, a villain whose drawing came to life and was hell-bent on getting revenge on Chloé.

 _Uh, Chloé._ Besides her, Ms Bourgeois was the most hated girl in the class. She also happened to be a Ladybug fan, and for a week tried to find a lawyer to sue Lila for harassment and indecency towards the heroine. It didn't work, even though Chloé does have experience in politics, she had no clue about the legal system.

Lila slid into her usual spot, and glanced over at her desk partner. He was sketching something in his binder book, per usual. Bored, Lila closed her eyes and rested her head on her arms. Her ears pricked and she caught snippets of conversation from around her. She could hear the light scratching of the boy's pencil on the paper, and tried to imagine what he could possibly be drawing.

There was a sudden pause, followed the sound of pages turning, and then he seemed to be back at it again. Lila replayed the slight whisper of the paper moving in her head. It was soothing, like reminiscing with an old friend and finding that nothing about their wonderful personality had changed.

The more Lila listened to the noise in her head, the more her faint smile grew on her face. The boy glanced at her from behind his fringe and couldn't help but smile as well. She looked so graceful and at ease.

Mme. Bustier began roll call and Lila sat up so she could hear her name being called. She listened extra closely to the students who responded to names she was unfamiliar with. The goth girl opposite her on the right side of the room was called Juleka. The bug-eyed pink-clad girl beside Juleka was Rose, and Lila already knew the boys sitting in front them were Max and Kim (they were both called on a lot- for differed reasons.) The girls in the second row from the front were Mylene and Alix on the right, and of course Marinette and Alya on the left. The tall boy who took up most of his own seat was Ivan. Lila found it frustrating to sit behind him, as she often couldn't read the board properly, but she could see why Mr. Illustrator had chosen this spot. He could easily hide behind Ivan and sketch without the teachers suspecting anything. It also meant he could sleep in class if he wanted to.

About halfway down the roll, Mme. Bustier called "Nathaniel Kurtzberg" and the boy beside her raised his hand.

 _Nathaniel. That's his name._ Lila glanced over at him. _Weird._

He looked up and caught her staring. His sapphire eyes grew wide in surprise. Lila turned away, embarrassed. She waited for twenty full seconds before she heard the sound of Nathaniel's pencil moving on the cream paper.

Turning back to the board, Lila spent the rest of the class secretly listening to the pencil, envisioning the world her desk partner was creating while the rest of the class worked to make sense of Shakespeare's perplexing language.

 _Maybe tomorrow I'll ask if I can see his book._ Lila mused as the bell signaled the end of the lesson. _But first I need to be a little less rude to him. I don't think we spoke once in that hour._

"Lila!" Alya grabbed her friend's hand and practically pulled her out of the classroom. "Come on!"

Lila smiled. "Okay, but can you let me go?"

"Oh right. Marinette, are you coming?"

"Yes, yes, give me a moment."

Nathaniel's face slipped from Lila's memory, and she laughed along with the other two. _I should just be grateful for the friends I have right now._

(I apologise for the Western influence, I tried to research the curriculum for Yr 10s in France but my searching came to nothing. So English Shakespeare it is.)


	6. Impossibilities (Part 2)

_"A problem can get bigger or smaller, it all depends on how we view it individually."_

"Let me go!" Lila screamed, tears streaming down her face. He heart felt like it was frozen, or being stabbed, or both. "You're a monster!"

Hawkmoth laughed. "Maybe. But if I am a monster then so are you, my dear." He balanced her chin on his forefinger and lifted her face to his.

Lila's lip quivered and she turned away. "Am I not _yours._ I am not your slave, and I will not bend to your will anymore! Volpina is _dead,_ you hear me?!"

His grip tightened on her hand as the brunette heard a quiet fluttering in her ear. Lila smiled. "There's nothing you can use to bring her back, dumbass."

The villain dropped her. "I think there is."

Lila slipped as she tried to stand. "There's nothing you can do to bring her back." She repeated. Through her tears; she could see the butterfly, flitting around and hovering, trying to find something it could possess.

"There's nothing..."

* * *

 _One Month Before_

 _Days since incident: 9_

"Rossi, Lila?"

"Present."

 _Here am I again, for the third time._ Since Monday, Lila had been trying to muster up enough courage to speak to her desk partner. _Come on, talking to guys isn't this hard!_

She took a deep breath, and turned to Nathanaël. He was focused on his comic, bolding the outline of his characters with a felt tip pen. His face was emotionless.

Lila went to open her mouth, the words she had practiced dancing on her tongue and ready to perform. _Come on, Rossi._

"I-"

"Can you all please open your textbooks so we can pick up where we left off."

Lila spun around and let her face drop into an expression of utter betrayal. _Seriously, Bustier?_

The teacher had her back to the class and was jotting some notes on the board. Lila mouthed some Italian curse words at her book, and her language was getting particularly colourful when Nath leant over to ask what they were doing. He poked her and she squeaked.

"Non cazzo tocco me!" Lila hissed, her mind still on Italian mode. Nathanaël simply blinked, oblivious to the insult she had just spat at him. "Uhh... What?"

Lila gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! The teacher, she just-" She paused. _I'm talking to him. Yes! But I also swore at him in Italian. This is not a good start._

Nathanaël smiled at her weakly. "I just wanted to know what page we're on."

Lila wasn't listening. _I need to ask him about his book. Ask him now. Now!_

"Mi piace il tuo album da disegno!" She blurted, trying her best to make her smile seem natural. _Wait._ Her smile dropped. _Wrong language._

"I mean- I like your notebook! No, sorry, sketchbook! The one you draw in! I mean- of course you draw in it it's a sketchbook. The drawing are so pretty, I hope you don't mind me saying-"

Lila paused when she felt eyes on her. "Miss Rossi, is there a problem?" Lila slowly turned around and released most of the class was staring at her. "N- no, sorry. I was just-"

Nath raised his hand. "What page are we on?"

Lila ducked her head and stared at her book. _I feel extremely Marinette right now._

"Page 51, Nathanaël."

"Thanks."

Lila looked up and prayed that Ivan had shifted so she was hidden. _This is so bad. Mlle. Bustier never calls anyone by their last name, only me. It feels... Like I'm an odd one out. Only half-welcome._

She blinked away a tiny tear welling in her eye. Letting her fringe fall into her eyes, Lila tried to continue her work.

On the other end of the table, Nathanaël found himself constantly checking on the brunette. Dropping his pen, he quietly leant over and whispered. "I'm glad you like my drawings. If you want, after school I like to go to the park. I can show you my other sketchbooks if you'd like to come with me."

Lila opened her mouth, but not trusting her voice, she closed it again. She nodded, and smiled.

"So... do you want to come?"

"Y-yes." Lila internally took a breathe. "I'd love that."

A weight felt like it dropped from Lila's shoulders. She flashed the boy a small smile from under her bangs. Likewise, the shy red-head offered a small but encouraging grin. Silently, the two retreated back to themselves and to their work.

* * *

 _Author Note! Hi all. Hope you enjoyed this, and are surviving hiatus. At least we now have the Christmas Special and some adorable wedisodes to keep us sane until season two is released! I have two questions for you guys; first - what is your honest opinion on Lila? Don't sugar coat, I want to know. And second - please tell me I'm not the only Miraculer who doesn't live in the US and is concerned she'll never see this lovely show given the treatment it deserves on the air? Does anyone know if Australian Netflix will air Miraculous?_

 _Also I can't speak Italian so I'm sorry if Google translate lied to me but hopefully Lila says what was intended for her to say. For those who can speak Italian... You guys are the luckier ones and I envy you for being bilingual. :)_


End file.
